User blog:Rocky LXIX/ToG Merge Boot Order + Spoilers
Since I (along with most TDRPW'ers) have been inactive on Wikia for the last 6 months now, it's safe for any of you to assume that Tits of Gold, aka the fanfic I started workingaround a year ago today to capitalize off the success of Balls of Steel, has unforunately been cancelled, as has the idea of a possible third season and so on. This should have been pretty obvious since TDRPW died back in January, so I don't expect anybody to act shocked. The reason I'm mentioning all this is cus since it's been cancelled, I figured I might as well post the rest of the boot order as well as some details about what was supposed to happen in the finale and shiz. If you followed throught from the last episdoe from December, ToG was in it's final 8, with the next episode supposed to mark the beginning of the merge, and so this was the planned merge boot order. Enjoy: 8th- Rocky 7th- Milk 6th- Aqua 5th- GO (Disqualified from the game after blowing up something important during a challenge) 4th- RJ 3rd- Chwiis (Fan favorite who gets eliminated just short of the finale) 2nd Place/Runner-Up - JRO 1st Place/Winner- Garret Details: So yeah ,as you can see, Garret and JRO were gonna be the final 2 mostly as a shock factor since they were the least expected pair of finalists (cus be real, none of yall was thinking "I wonder if Rocky will make it a Garret vs JRO finale). After Rocky got blindsided in an intense merge episode, JRO would start to become more greedy and unintentionally antagonistic, by flip-flopping sides and trying to be everyone's friend, only for him to annoy the shit out of them on accident. The finale episode would have been completely set up to make it seem like JRO would overcome all odds and win in a huge upset, seeing as how he was constantly targeted since episode 1 (also to sorta troll those who hated tf outta JRO). Only at the last second after a misunderstadning, it would turn out that Garret would actually win, and just as Garret and the others would celebrate, JRO would rage so hard that he would turn into the giant blob-like creature that we saw in the Playa Des Losers episode from BoS, where he would begin to devour stuff, including contestant Bat, who would discinitegrate inside JRO and die. I forgot how I was gonna have the others kill off JRO, but they would eventually find some way to make JRO explode and kill him too. The contestants would then celebrate defeating JRO. Rocker then begins to make peace with Chwiis and Rocky, stating about how he was wrong about the whole race thing, only for the two cops to suddenly appear, shoot him down and kill him (paying homage to Chwiis's Star Wars fanfic). The finale would then end with the 14 contestants, Grass, Senor Toastus, and Dark (who was making a guest appearance as a bystander) dancing in a disco-like setting to "YMCA" by The Village People, in honor of Garret's wish after he won the million dollars. Everybody happy! (Except for a select few who would die...) Anyways if you have any other questions regarding this, just let me know in the comments section, and I'll try to get to them whenever the next time it is that I randomly log on wikia again. Until then, peace out. Category:Blog posts